


Flimsy Barriers

by Vivian Moon (vivian_moon)



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Abduction, Community: marvel_kink, F/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_moon/pseuds/Vivian%20Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for marvel_kink, for the prompt: "Victor Von Doom/Susan Richards. Dubcon. Abduction. Sue likes it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flimsy Barriers

Really, Sue reflected, she should have known better than to bother with the sexy underwear. The odds had never been high that Reed would pick up her unsubtle hints that he should come home early while the rest of the family were out. She could have had a more comfortable, less drafty evening sitting around in her old sweats, and he would have been just as pleased to see her when he did turn up.

Most of the time, her husband's sincere failure to care whether she was glammed up to the nines or had just gone nine rounds with the Mole Man was genuinely charming. She _liked_ that he didn't consider surface appearances important. She just... wished that he would sometimes pay attention to the _effort_ she put into them.

Maybe she didn't _need_ to put on the lingerie to be enticing to him, but she'd bought it, she'd waited for the opportunity, she'd dressed up and made a call full of her most seductive innuendoes... and two hours later, where was he? Probably still at work with Hank and Tony, cheerfully congratulating himself on having picked up Sue's signal that she was enjoying having some alone time. She could have exploded from frustration. More than one type.

So, really, getting kidnapped by Victor Von Doom was just the icing on the cake.

Sue hadn't seen him yet, but this abduction had his fingerprints all over it. Mystical flash of green light? Check. Waking up in decidedly medieval-looking surroundings, tied to a wall by decidedly _non_ -medieval hi-tech restraints? Check and check. She'd already tried every trick she knew for breaking things open with forcefields, and it had gotten her exactly nowhere. The straps that held her wrists and ankles looked and felt like fabric, but they were as strong as any metal she'd tested her powers against.

It would have been useful to find a big red button marked 'strap release' about now. Or failing that, some clothes. It wasn't exactly warm in this castle, and her choice of attire was looking even stupider than it had sitting around at home waiting for Reed to arrive. Her flimsy gown was gaping open, and pinned as she was she had no way to shrug it closed over the lacy underwear beneath.

Dammit, she'd learned to accept the inconvenience of supervillain abductions as a fact of life, but that didn't mean she was happy to put on a show for them.

It was highly uncharitable to blame Reed for any of this, but really, if he'd only come _home_ when she'd wanted him to...

Her unhelpful thoughts were interrupted by Victor's arrival. She could hear the clang of his metal boots on the flagstones long before he appeared. The man never could resist a dramatic entrance. He must have had her here unconscious for an unknown length of time, but of course he wouldn't put his plans into play until she was awake to hear him declaim about them. She wondered what it was going to be this time.

No, scratch that. Sue knew _exactly_ what it was going to be this time. 'Prove his superiority over Reed with [insert convoluted scheme X]'.

"You really need to try some new material," she said as he arrived in the doorway.

Victor raised an imperious eyebrow - it was _astonishing_ how theatrically he could convey expressions with only the narrowest window over his eyes to reveal them - and made a point of regarding her attire. "I believe you are the one currently lacking in material," he said.

Smug bastard. Sue clenched her fists within the restraints and raised a forcefield around her position. "Come on, Victor, you know how this goes," she said. "You can posture all you like, but we both know you can't touch me."

"No?" He stepped into the room, raising one gauntleted hand, and Sue registered a black box fixed to the wrist that she didn't recall from their last meeting. Oh, hell. New tech added Doom's armour never boded well. She reinforced her shield, bracing for an energy blast.

Instead Doom simply stepped forward, his armour sliding through her forcefield as easily as if it were a curtain of water. His outstretched fingers brushed against her exposed midriff, and she couldn't help but shiver at the touch. Behind the implacable mask Victor's eyes smirked.

"Are you so assured of your safety now?" he asked mockingly.

She raised her chin. "I'm not afraid of you," she said.

"No?" There was a dangerous softness in his tone. An angry Doom was business as usual, but amused was something different. He allowed his fingers to trail lazily along her stomach, and Sue couldn't help but tense up and breathe in. "Then there must be some other reason you are trembling," he said.

"You could do with some central heating in this dungeon," Sue said, through gritted teeth. Her heart was beating fast and heavy in her chest. This was... what _was_ this? This was _not_ Victor's standard modus operandi.

She _never_ should have worn the goddamn lingerie.

His gloved hand was still moving, raising trails of goosebumps on her sensitive skin. "Then why do my sensors say your body temperature is rising?" he asked.

Oh, God, it _was_ , she couldn't help it, nerve-endings that had been existing in a state of tortured expectation for the last few hours responding to the feather-light brush of ice cold metal on fevered skin.

"Because I'm _angry_ ," she said tightly, and willed herself not to gasp as the circling fingers drifted lower.

Doom was close enough now that she could almost feel his breath on her face, and wow, this _wasn't_ a good time to be reminded that he was still human under that suit. "You say you're angry," he said, his voice a melodic purr that she had seldom heard from him. "I think, perhaps, that you are merely... frustrated."

Sue really still, bizarrely, believed they were engaged in some sexually charged game of chicken... right up until the moment his fingers dipped below the waistline of her underwear.

Oh, God, he was _really_ , actually touching her. He was really-

Sue tightened her shoulders and bit her lip and _willed_ her body not to react. She wasn't going to press into his hand. She _wasn't_. Her tensed-up stomach muscles thrummed in protest as the gloved fingers moved against her in a feather-light caress.

She should- she should tell him to stop. Victor was- Victor liked to _believe_ he was some kind of bastion of old-world honour. If she outright told him to stop, then he would stop; step back, make some mocking remark about her cowardice or... or something, and get back to the business of whatever he'd brought her here for.

That was how it would happen. That was how it _should_ happen.

Only... some of the butterflies churning in her stomach were from the haunting fear that he might _not_ stop, and that to ask and be denied would be surrendering what little control she had, twisting this from the current warped battle of wills into something altogether more threatening.

And all the time that she was caught in frozen indecision, his fingers were still _moving_ , ghosting against her, maddeningly teasing on the very point of entry, and _God_ , why couldn't he just-

No, wait, that was wrong, she didn't _want_ him to- She clenched her jaw tighter, suddenly afraid that the noises she was holding back might not be sounds of protest, but words like 'yes' and 'please' and groans of need.

This was wrong, it was _so_ wrong, but she'd been waiting for this _all_ evening, and her body was in the state where even the wrongness was just fuel for the raging need. And Christ, it wasn't like he could be getting anything out of this, his fingers were encased in _metal_ , so as long as she didn't give him the satisfaction of any outward reaction...

She swallowed gutturally and pushed back against the wall, refusing to close her eyes as his gloved fingers drove into her, only just on the right - wrong? - side of painful. She was desperately close to the edge already, and though she could control her expression she couldn't fight the instinct to make small shifts of her hips, pushing back against the pressure-

-And oh God, suddenly she was _there_ , shuddering and clenching and breathing in hard gasps, her ears ringing, and-

Ringing. Doom pulled back and whirled away from her as they both registered that they were hearing sirens, and Sue had never been quite so glad of anything as the way the clamour buried her involuntary sound of protest as his metal fingers slipped out.

Victor strode out of the room without a backward glance. Sue sagged back against the wall in a tangled mess of relief, horror, and frustrated disappointment. As she panted for breath, her brain caught up to proceedings.

Sirens. Intruder alarms. Rescue was on the way.

She spared a quick, guilty prayer that whatever Doom had set up kept the boys occupied for a _long_ time, and started a fresh struggle against her bonds. She was going to get out of here, find some proper clothes, clean herself up and go home.

And she was never, _ever_ going to think about what had just happened again.

She hoped.


End file.
